Dani Makes Santana 'Blow'
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Dani gives Santana something that she has never had before. G!P Santana.


One-shot

Dani and Santana sat in bed watching TV. Dani was sitting in between Santana's legs, resting her head back against Santana's shoulder. Santana had her arms wrapped tightly around Dani's waist, periodically kissing Dani's cheek that rested right next to hers. They were watching _American Pie_, one of Santana's favorite movies, and they were pretty content.

"I have a question." Dani whispered. The Latina made a noise that let Dani know that she was listening. "Besides me and Brittany, how many girls have you had sex with?"

Santana looked at Dani with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting that. "um, why do you ask?" Being with Dani for nearly nine months, Santana knew that Dani wasn't really the jealous type.

Dani shrugged. "I just want to know."

"Well, besides Britt, two." Santana replied.

"Who?" Dani asked.

"Quinn and this girl named Annabelle in the tenth grade."

"That's all?"

Santana nodded. "Yup. I don't think that people appreciate a girl with a dick that much." She chuckled. Dani turned more to look at Santana's face.

"I do."

"I know, but in Lima, things aren't as accepting as they are here." Dani nodded in understanding. "Now, how many girls or guys have you been with?" Santana's arms tightened around Dani, pulling her closer.

"Besides you, one."

"Only one person?"

"Yeah. I don't believe in sleeping with someone I don't really care about." Santana smiled and pecked Dani's lips. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Of course."

"Now, one more question." Dani turned completely and straddled Santana's lap. The movie completely forgotten.

"You're asking a lot of questions tonight."

"I know, but I figured since we have the house to ourselves, I might as well take advantage." Kurt and Rachel were at their NYADA annual 'Mingle-Ball' leaving Santana and Dani alone. All night.

"Well, ask away."

Dani blushed. "It's really dirty." She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be shy." Santana smiled encouragingly.

"Have you ever…um…gotten a blowjob?" Dani blushed an even darker red. Santana laughed and placed her hands on Dani's full hips.

"No." She answered after a beat.

"Really?" Dani seemed shocked. How had no one taken advantage of that fact yet?

"Yeah, I only slept with Quinn and Annabelle once, and with Brittany, we were like 15. We were lucky if we even got to the bed. Teenage hormones and all."

"So, no one's ever given you head?" Dani's blush had faded and was replaced by a smirk. Santana shook her head. Dani took this as her cue to grind her hips down into Santana's crotch.

"Holy fuck, Dani." Santana moaned. The sudden contact made her head drop back and her mouth fall open.

One thing Santana _loved_ about Dani was her curves. She was by far the sexiest girl Santana had ever been with, and that was hard to be. Dani's hips and her full ass were so perfect to Santana. It was like she was in heaven. How the hell did she get so lucky?

"Whoa, be careful baby. Don't come before I even start." Dani purred seductively. She pulled Santana in for a scorching kiss, and Santana felt her cock twitch.

Dani's took Santana's hands and placed them under her shirt and on her bra covered breasts. Santana palmed them roughly, one of Dani's biggest turn ons, while Dani continued her slow grind on Santana.

"Baby," Dani said breathlessly as she pulled away from Santana's lips. Her hips were still grinding into Santana and she could feel Santana's arousal gaining. "That feels so good." She panted. After a few seconds of enjoying the feeling, she remembered that her goal was to make Santana feel good. Her pleasure could wait.

Dani pulled Santana's shirt over to head and dropped to kiss her girlfriend's bare collar bone. "I love that you don't wear a bra to bed." Dani moaned. Santana could form words due to her overload of pleasure. A beautiful, sexy lady grinding on you with her lips all over your chest will do that to you.

"More." Was all Santana managed to pant. She rose her hips, meeting them with Dani's at a rhythmic pace. Dani added her hands to the mix, running them up and down Santana's torso.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth." Dani's mouth dropped lower to take one of Santana's hardened nipples into her mouth. Santana's back arched into Dani's mouth and she moaned louder. This girl was going to kill her.

Dani made sure to give both hardened nubs the same attention. She loved Santana's breasts. Almost as she loved the thing that was poking the inside of her thigh, begging for attention.

Dani's mouth trailed back up to Santana's and she hovered her lips over Santana's. Santana's mouth was open, panting, as was Dani's. "I love you." Dani panted.

"I love you, too."

Dani's climbed off of Santana's lap, and Santana whimpered at the lost contact. Dani's hands found the waist line of Santana's shorts, pulling them down along with her boxers. Santana's fully erected cock flung up to stand in full attention. Santana was a clean seven inches, and she was proud.

"Baby, are you sure?" Santana asked. She didn't want to pressure Dani into anything.

"Santana, I was the one that suggested it. Of course I'm sure." Dani grabbed the base of Santana's cock and stroked up her length. Santana's body froze and her skin got goosebumps. Dani's hands are like miracles sent from heaven above.

"Feel good?" Her hand was now running up and down Santana's length slowly.

"I'm not going to last very long." Santana admitted. When they had sex, Santana _never _ended before Dani. She always had to make sure her girl was completely satisfied, but this was different. When you had the most beautiful girl on the planet in between your legs and she had your cock in her hand, it was like an explosion waiting to happen.

"I haven't even started yet." Dani smirked. Being the tease she is, Dani gripped the base tightly and kissed the head, making Santana's body twitch. Santana moaned when she felt Dani's perfect lips on her for even the slightest millisecond.

"Are you ready?" Santana nodded vigorously. She had heard stories about her brother's blowjobs in high school, and he always said that it was the best feeling in the world. 'It feels like heaven on a stick' is what he always said.

Dani licked up Santana's length and Santana dropped her head back and moaned loudly. Dani then licked the pre-cum from Santana slit. She loved the way Santana tasted. It was like the best flavor of candy ever.

Finally, Dani took Santana's length into her warm mouth. Santana's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly while a string of Spanish swear words fell from her lips.

"Oh fuck." Santana's hips were writhing, and she couldn't made a single coherent thought. "Dani, that feels so fucking good." Dani hummed in delight and Santana nearly came.

Dani's head bobbed up and down a few times and it took everything in Santana not to grab on to Dani's head and fuck her mouth. Dani's head went down farther and Santana felt her cock touch the back of Dani's throat. White hot pleasure flowed through her body and she couldn't even bring herself to mutter a single word. This was amazing.

Dani seemed to be able to read Santana's mind, because she grabbed Santana's hands and placed them on the back of her head, pushing on them lightly.

Santana tangled her fingers in Dani's hair and pressed down slightly to see how Dani would react. The only response she got was another moan. Dani let go of Santana's cock with a wet pop.

"Fuck my mouth, Santana. I'm all yours. Do whatever you want to me." Dani panted. Was this the girl that was blushing because her question was dirty not even ten minutes ago?

"You're so fucking sexy." Santana groaned. Dani took Santana's cock back into her mouth and gained her rhythm again. This time, Santana pushed her head down a little farther and raised her hips, making her cock touch the back of Dani's throat again.

"Oh god." Santana groaned.

Dani pushed her head a little further down and let swallowed Santana's cock. "HOLY FUCK!" Santana screamed. Dani's throat rippled around Santana's cock as she gagged slightly. Santana came hard and she gripped Dani's hair tighter. Dani swallowed every drop, not letting anything go waste.

Dani let Santana come down from her high, sucking lightly on the head of her cock until it went limp in her mouth.

"How was that?" Dani smiled brightly. How the hell could she go from 'fuck my mouth' Dani to innocent Dani in less than two minutes?

"Fuck, Dani. That was so fucking amazing." Santana said, still panting. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Dani shook her head. "That's a secret." She'd never actually tell anyone she learned how to give a blowjob from the things that Kurt told her about his experiences.

"Well, where ever you learned it from, gets an A+ from me." Dani crawled back up and straddled Santana's lap.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, and I love you." Santana rested her forehead against Dani's.

"I love you, too."

~DanixSantana~

I know I'm going to get a lot of Brittana Fan hate for this, but I can't help it. I LOVE Demi Lovato, and to know that she is going to be paired with my FAVORITE character from Glee made me so happy. I seriously almost fainted.

Just 5 more days till Glee Season 5! WHOOOOOOO!

Until Next Time,

LeeLeeRm


End file.
